The True Path
by ATypicalNumber
Summary: Corrin and his friend Kamui, along with Bayonetta, get accustomed to the Smash Bros. environment, but there's one problem. Corrin has some problems in gaining Kamui's love.
1. Chapter 1

**Sakurai did a fine job in this game. I have to give him credit.**

This was it. The doors to the Smash Mansion were closed and locked. All hopeful options, like Pichu, Ivysaur, Squirtle, Young Link, Wolf, Snake, Ice Climbers, Knuckles, and Tails were locked out of the mansion forever. Sonic was disappointed, but knew that he can see his friends when he's not fighting. Zelda shed a tear when she found out that Young Link was left behind in Melee. Fox, Falco, Meta Knight, and Lucario saluted a picture of Solid Snake. Ness, Lucas, and Toon Link were trying to hold back tears as they remembered their friends, the Ice Climbers, who were also left behind. Pikachu and Charizard frowned as they reminisced about their faithful trainer Red who had left along with their friends, Squirtle and Ivysaur, as well as Pikachu's younger sister Pichu. As for Wolf's remembrance, Ganondorf, Bowser, and King Dedede had a small smile on their face when they thought about the pranks they played with him. Master Hand floated into the room.

"To all of you...I'm truly sorry...but this sadness won't last. I've opened up a portal that will let the characters come back, but not battle."

Some were happy, like Zelda, the younger fighters, and the Pokemon, but Fox, Falco, Meta Knight, and Lucario weren't really enthusiastic. Nevertheless, Master Hand continued.

"Here with me, I have the final characters to join our lineup. Come on in, you two."

A boy and a woman entered the room. The boy was wearing all white and had red eyes, but no shoes. He had an interesting blade in his hand. The woman was wearing a black jumpsuit with her back exposed and had four guns: two in her hand, two on her shoes. Her hair was pitch black and she was wearing glasses.

"Everyone, meet-"

"Let me guess," Ganondorf said calmly, "This is another Fire Emblem character." Roy, Marth, Lucina, Ike, and both Robins shot him a glare. However, some other smashers looked disappointed as well.

"Well, not both of them. This boy's name is Corrin. Let's just say he's here because this was the path he chose."

"Who's the girl?" Pit asked.

"That, Pit, is an Umbra Witch," Palutena responded.

"You best watch your tongue, dear..." the woman responded. "I have a name, you know."

"Well, what is it?"

"Bayonetta."

Meanwhile, Lucina walked up to Corrin.

"Is there a female version of you too?" Corrin blushed, but it wasn't because of Lucina.

"Y-Yes, her name is Kamui, and-"

"SORRY I'M LATE!"

A girl who dressed exactly like Corrin ran into the room with the same sword in hand. She looked at Corrin and smiled.

"Hey, Corrin! What's up?"

Corrin turned redder and was about to speak, but was tongue-tied, making Lucina chuckle. Lucario walked to Corrin and Kamui.

" _I sense a Dragon-like aura in them..."_

"You're correct, Lucario," said Master Hand, "Where they come from, they have the power of the first dragons."

Pikachu and Charizard's ears perked up and Mewtwo teleported to them.

" _Last time I checked, the first dragons were Dratini, Dragonair, and Dragonite."_

He eyed them.

" _But they don't seem to be Pokemon..."_

"Yeah..." Kamui said, "So?"

Charizard walked over with Pikachu and Jigglypuff bounced over.

"Another dragon?!" Corrin yelled. Charizard growled at the sound of someone misjudging his type. Again. Mewtwo laughed.

" _In our world, you two are helpless."_

"Yeah, you wouldn't exactly survive a day in my world either," Kamui said.

" _Care to test that theory in a battle?"_

"You're on!"

Meanwhile, Corrin was staring at Kamui, blushing madly. It wasn't that he was scared; they were practically the same person. Bayonetta noticed the blushing this time.

"Something wrong, dear?" Bayonetta asked, feigning concern, which caused Kamui to turn to him worried, thus seeing the blush on his face.

"N-NO! I'm just not used to this place."

Bayonetta wasn't easily fooled, but Master Hand was.

"Then before you battle, why don't you walk around."

"I can give them a tour!" Lucina offered.

"I guess I'll come with you..." Ike said, but not for the tour. Even Marth, Roy, and both Robins were laughing.

"What's so funny?!" Ike said, turning a bit red. Lucina giggled while Bayonetta kept a straight face. Master Hand left, and the competitors dispersed. Lucina and Ike led Corrin, Bayonetta, Kamui around the mansion.

"You guys are gonna LOVE it here! It's really fun!"

Ike stayed silent; Corrin and Kamui were excited. They passed by Samus' room. The door was open a crack. Lucina passed by her room and found Samus stretching with the Wii Fit Trainer and her male version. She was demonstrating a new pose for Samus to try. Ike instantly smiled.

"How's that?"

"Looks easy enough..."

"OK! Let's try it together!"

Lucina cleared her throat, thus getting the attention of the three.

"Why, hello! You must be the new competitors! I've been looking forward to your arrival!"

"You're the Wii Fit Trainers!" Kamui said excitedly.

"We sure are! You're Kamui and Corrin!"

They were both breathless. Kamui shook Corrin excitedly. "They know our names!"

"Looks like you two have fans..." Lucina said.

Corrin looked at Samus. "You're Ms. Samus Aran, the space bounty hunter!"

She smiled at the formal referral. She then caught a glimpse of Bayonetta, who was eyeing her suspiciously.

"Who's she?"

The second Samus finished her question, Bayonetta pointed one of her guns at her.

"I'm sure you darlings are very polite, but it's utterly disrespectful to refer to me outside of my name."

Ike ran in front of her gun.

"Hey. I don't care if you're new here. If you hurt her, I won't be afraid to send you flying."

The room was still as Ike stared down the barrel of Bayonetta's gun. She put it away, smiling.

"Bold, now are we?"

Ike still held his glare.

"You must have feelings for this lady, now don't you?"

"I do...I'm not willing to let her gain a single scratch as long as I'm around."

Samus blushed as he said these words.

"That's what a true gentleman is like..."

Male Wii Fit Trainer walked up to them.

"Shall we continue?"

"Oh, don't mind me," Bayonetta said, "Continue."

"Hey, Ike..." Samus said charmingly, "Care to join us?"

Ike grinned wide and took off his sword and began to stretch with the three. Meanwhile, Lucina was leading the new fighters down the hall. She stopped in front of a room that was silent on the inside, yet there were three people in it.

"This is the silent room...this is where people go to get some peace and quiet."

"Who are they?" Bayonetta asked.

"Those are the three residents of the room: Mr. Game and Watch, Villager, and Pac-Man. They're the quietest in the entire mansion, but they can pack a punch."

Thet walked in and three noticed them instantly. Villager and Pac-Man maintained their smile while Game and Watch stood expressionless. Corrin examined the latter.

"So...a piece of paper made it into the game?"

This time, Mr. Game and Watch landed a 9 with his Judge attack on Corrin, sending him into the wall. Lucina ran over to help.

"You see, he hates being called a piece of paper..."

"I can see that."

Meanwhile, Kamui was enraged and was charging up a blue orb with her power to send at Game and Watch, but when she released it, the Villager pocketed it. Bayonetta smirked while Kamui was confused.

"Where'd it go?"

Villager unleashed it back at Kamui and played on the ground with a stick. Bayonetta helped her off the wall.

"After I fight that cat thing, me and Corrin are coming after you two," she said grunting.

"Maybe we should go..." Lucina said, leading them down the hall.

"This is the swordsmen room, where you guys can go to hone your skills."

She opened the door to find Link, Marth, Roy, both Robins, and Cloud. Kamui's jaw dropped.

"Who's that?!"

"That's Cloud. He was before you."

"He's-he's-" Her eyes skimmed his well-toned abs under his shirt and his bulging muscles on his arms.

"Look at the way he swings his sword," Kamui said dreamily, which made Corrin red with jealousy. Bayonetta noticed yet again.

"You won't be able to understand him...he speaks Japanese like Marth and Roy."

Kamui ignored her and was dragged away by Lucina to the next room.

"This is the relaxation room or the Pokemon room." Inside the room were Pikachu battling Charizard, Jigglypuff sleeping, Greninja concealed in the water, Lucario meditating and Mewtwo staring in the sky.

"It's like a nature room!" Corrin said, keeping his shade of red.

"Are you all right, Corrin? You're completely red..."

"I'm fine," Corrin lied.

"Anyway, I've gotta go practice my swordsmanship. I'll let you guys explore."

"I'm coming too!" Kamui yelled, chasing after Lucina into the swordsman room. Corrin sighed and laid down on the grass next to Mewtwo.

" _You seem to have feelings for Kamui, now do you?"_

He gasped, getting a grin out of Mewtwo.

" _We all know how this is going to end...you confess before it's too late,"_ Mewtwo predicted, " _I remember an Umbreon who had feelings for an Espeon, but was afraid..."_

Before he could continue, Corrin rushed out and joined the swordsmen in the training room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2!**

Corrin was about to enter the the swordsman room, but decided against it; he would train later. Instead, he seized the opportunity to explore the mansion on his own. He passed the Pokemon room and found Mario and Luigi's room. There was a sign on the door that read, **"On Battlefield practicing with Luigi. See you next time! -Mario"** Corrin continued to walk around the mansion and found the Fighter room. In this room, Little Mac and Ryu were working out. As he walked around the mansion, he thought about Kamui.

"How will I get her attention if she's so interested in Cloud?"

He then thought about how she seemed to like Cloud more than him, which made him jealous again.

"Problem, love?"

Corrin spun around and Bayonetta was there, leaning on the wall.

"No!"

"Sure? Because it seems you have a lady predicament on your hands."

Corrin blushed and Bayonetta walked past him and turned around.

"If you want to learn how to talk to a lady, ask your mother."

"I don't know where my mother comes from or which side she's on..."

"Must be a tough world you lived in, then, dear."

She left, leaving Corrin alone again. He went inside the Angel Room and found Pit inside a hot spring, Palutena reading a book, and Dark Pit laying down. Palutena was the first to notice his presence. However, Pit noticed as well.

"Who is that?!"

"I have no data on this fighter. I don't believe it!"

Out of nowhere, Viridi chimed in. "It must be an intruder from another dimension!"

Corrin was confused. "Didn't we meet this morning? Plus, it looks like it's pretty obvious where I come from. Swordsman outfit, strange sword..."

"I know, I'm just messing with you," Pit said, "I'm guessing you come from Fire Emblem?"

"Uhh...Fire Emblem? What's that?"

"Pit, what did I say about doing that?"

"What?"

"Fourth wall breaking. You see, Corrin, only we are aware of the game that we come from. Every once in a while, Pit makes a joke referring to other video games and threatens the balance of our world."

"Oh...well, I still don't know where Fire Emblem is."

"Never mind."

Corrin noticed a treasure chest in the corner and went over to look inside, but was stopped by Dark Pit.

"Trust me, you do NOT want to see what's in there."

"What is in there?"

"An Orne."

Corrin stayed silent.

"I forgot you're not from our world. An Orne is an enemy where, if you try to fight it, it KOs you just from contact. So, don't spawn it."

Corrin backed out of the room.

"Nice to meet you, Corrin!" Palutena called.

He walked down the hall and entered the Dreamland room. Inside, he saw Kirby chase a butterfly, King Dedede chase Kirby, and Meta Knight watching the scene from a hilltop. Already familiar with these characters from research, he left. He was about to enter the NES room when Kamui ran up to him.

"CORRIN, CORRIN, CORRIN! GUESS WHAT?!"

Corrin sighed. "I'm guessing it has something to do with Cloud?"

"How'd you know? Have you been spying on me?"

"No. You've just been making goo-goo eyes on him when Lucina introduced us to him." Corrin's temper started to flare up again.

"Well, to get into more detail, Cloud invited me to spar with him sometime!"

Corrin's temper shot up, but he managed to stifle it, for Kamui's sake.

"Like a date?"

"Yes!" she squealed.

"Oh..."

"We're about to start sparring right now!"

"We?!"

"Yes, we! Me and Cloud!"

Just then, Cloud walked down the hallway. Kamui blushed and squealed.

"There he is!"

"Yeah, looks great," Corrin grumbled. Kamui shot him a look.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Corrin almost shouted. Kamui gave him a look that said she didn't believe him. However, he got away with it.

"Anyway, I'm going to spar with him. Afterwards, me, Wii Fit Trainer, Lucina, Robin, Zelda, Samus, and Peach are going to the spa for manicures. I'll see you soon!"

She ran down the hall and entered battlefield after Cloud. Corrin continued his own personal tour. In the NES room, he found both R.O.B. and Duck Hunt both sleeping peacefully. In the Villain Room nearby, King Dedede, Ganondorf, and Bowser were planning future plans to take out their rivals. Corrin sighed and went back to the nature room. He laid down on the soft grass and watched the battle between Kamui and Cloud. She looked so graceful as she dodged his attacks and dished out her own. However, just seeing her get hit with any of Cloud's attacks enraged him. Either way, Cloud won by a close call. Outside, he heard Kamui running to the spa. Cloud came in and looked down at him. He said something, but Corrin was unable to understand due to him speaking a different language. He then left. It was almost eleven o'clock in the evening. Mewtwo floated down.

 _"He said he's not your enemy and that he doesn't want to steal Kamui from you."_

"You heard?"

 _"How could I not?"_

"Well, thanks, I guess."

Corrin left the room feeling more depressed and confused than ever. As he headed to his room, he heard squealing and giggling coming from the spa. He heard Kamui's voice and cracked the door open a little. All of the female smashers were getting their nails done.

"Not so noble, are you?"

He spun around and saw Robin and Link come up to him. He looked down in shame.

"Hey, we eavesdrop too. Just don't let them notice you."

The swordsmen joined Corrin's position and began to listen.

"All right, Kamui, what do you think of the place so far?" Peach asked.

"Are you kidding? It's awesome! Lucina was right about us liking it here."

"You also seem to like Cloud too..."

Kamui blushed and outside the door, Corrin gritted his teeth.

"How can I not? He's strong and handsome."

Lucina looked at her in surprise. "Really? I thought that you and Corrin would be together."

This time, Kamui looked at her in surprise. Corrin's heart jumped to his throat while Link and Robin smirked.

"I don't know...we're just friends!"

"Based on how he blushed every time you talked to him, it doesn't seem like he wants to be just friends..." Lucina pointed out.

Kamui had a small blush on her face.

"Try paying more attention, Kamui...you'll be surprised at what you find..." Zelda said.

Link and Robin looked at him in surprise. Corrin backed away slowly.

"All right, enough of the romance. Kamui, what do you like and hate?" Robin asked.

"I like fighting, studying, and dragons. White is my favorite colour. I hate fruit, bullies, and absolutely despise eavesdropping. It leaves personal information open to discovery."

"Whoa...TMI," Samus said, "Let me ask you something. If you had to choose between Corrin and Cloud, who would you choose?"

She thought it over. She's been friends with Corrin for years and she just met Cloud. Corrin's heart skipped a beat waiting for her answer while Link and Robin scurried away. She decided to joke around.

"Cloud."

Corrin's heart shattered; he almost unleashed his fury right then and there. After that one word, he pounded his fist on the wall. He then realised his mistake.

"Did you hear that?" Zelda asked.

"What?"

"Probably someone eavesdropping."

Kamui was busy painting her nails. "What?"

"Someone was probably eavesdropping," Zelda said before Peach covered her mouth, but it was too late. Red filled Kamui's eyes (no, it was not blood). Claws started to emerge from her fingertips. Everyone stayed quiet as she walked to the door. Corrin was still enraged, and just like Kamui, his eyes were filled with red and claws emerged from his fingers. He staggered down the hall and out of sight before Kamui opened the door. Peach came up behind her.

"Maybe that's enough manicures for tonight...there's no one here either." Little did Peach know that Kamui and Corrin both had a highly developed sense of smell.

"Three people were here. Link...Robin...and..." Her eyes shot up. Small fangs replaced the canines of her teeth. "Corrin."

"She really must not like eavesdropping," Robin whispered to Peach, "She's beautiful, but has a quick temper."

"I'm done...I'm sorry about this," Kamui said without turning around.

"No problem...I'll talk to Link about this," Zelda said.

"I'll talk to Robin..." Robin said.

Kamui then walked to her room, still infuriated at her friend. Meanwhile, Corrin reached the room. He couldn't think straight; he was too angry. He decided to go to bed to get his mind off of it. The second he fell asleep, Kamui opened the door and found Corrin asleep. She was also still enraged, but didn't want to wake Corrin up, so she also went to bed. As Corrin slept, he dreamt of what Kamui had said about Cloud and him; how she would rather date Cloud than him. This made him more riled up than ever, and small spikes appeared on his back. His eyes shot open and he quietly sat up and looked at Kamui fast asleep. He needed to unleash his anger; he headed down to the training room. However, when he was halfway down the hall, Kamui woke up. Corrin had to be nimble; he knew Kamui was upset with him for eavesdropping and for once he actually wanted to stay away from her. When he got to the training room, he simply imagined Cloud and began to beat up Sandbag, venting all of his rage. He did this for five minutes, but his anger didn't leave. He prepared his arm in the shape of a spike and lunged toward Sandbag. However, with blinding speed, Kamui stopped the spike with her hand. Corrin looked in her eyes and her fury was evident. She looked in his eyes and saw the same fury. She simply moved his spike away and kicked him, sending him to the ground. Corrin got up and used the same spike's range to his advantage to send her to the ground. She got up quickly and walked towards him.

"What is wrong with you?!"

"Nothing."

"Lying won't help you. Why were you eavesdropping earlier?"

Corrin stayed silent, enraging Kamui all the more. She took out her sword and struck a blow to his stomach. She was going to follow it up, but Corrin took out his sword as well and countered. They tried to channel their anger, but to no avail. Corrin then kicked her knee and followed it up with a blow to her stomach with his sword. She got up quickly again.

"Either you tell me what's wrong with you, or why you're doing this..."

She prepared her sword.

"Or I'm going to beat it out of you."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3! :)**

Corrin faced Kamui. He was in quite the situation: if he told her why he was so upset and how he felt, she'd choose Cloud for sure. On the other hand, if he didn't, he would have to fight his best friend. Thus, he stayed silent. Kamui thought he chose to fight; she raced towards him and swung her sword to hit him several times, only to miss all of them. When she was about to strike again, he caught her sword and hit her with a fully charged blue orb, which paralyzed her, and sent her flying with a combo from his sword. Both sides were pretty bloody: Corrin's hand and stomach were bleeding from Kamui's sword, and Kamui's legs and stomach were bleeding. Corrin suddenly opened his eyes wide. He dropped his sword and ran over to a panting and bleeding Kamui.

"Are you all right?"

She looked at him with eyes still red.

"No."

She swiped her sword across his feet, making him fall and grab his leg in pain. Kamui slowly got up and walked over to him. She put the tip of her sword at his neck. Corrin, however, didn't show a single sign of fear.

"Tell me. Please..."

Her eyes reverted back to her original state, and Corrin could see her tears rolling down her face. Her sword trembled with her hands. Corrin blushed again, but didn't know why.

"I don't want to kill my best friend..."

"Fine."

They both stayed quiet until Corrin spoke again.

"Why would you choose Cloud instead of me?"

Kamui turned a light shade of red and Corrin did the same. Finally, she stuck her sword in the ground.

"How would you know about that?" She asked suspiciously.

"I was outside the spa door when I heard Samus ask the question."

"Why were you there in the first place?"

"I wanted to hear what you thought of me."

"So you're jealous?"

"No!"

Kamui glared at him.

"Yes."

"So Lucina was right..."

"About what?"

Kamui's glare stayed in place. She picked up her sword and walked back. Corrin's heart shattered but he knew it would happen. He was much more depressed now: he had lost Kamui to Cloud, but it wasn't Cloud's fault, so he can't take it out on him. He'd tried to find love before, but she was the only one he actually had a connection to. She was the only one he thought would make a perfect girlfriend. He then walked away.

 **The next day...**

Kamui's wounds from the other night had healed; she had decided to sleep on it and was going to tell Corrin she forgave him. She got up and saw Zelda and Samus outside her door.

"About time you got up," Samus said, "Master Hand called us all for a meeting."

"Why?"

"I don't know," Zelda said, "Let's go see..."

In the living room, all Smashers were there and Master Hand appeared. Kamui was wondering where Corrin was.

"Bayonetta. Have you seen Corrin?"

"I can't say I have, dear."

She went over to Mewtwo.

"Have you seen him?"

 _"No."_

"Believe it or not, Kamui, this was the reason that I called the meeting," Master Hand said. Kamui stayed silent.

"Last night, he came up to me and asked if he could leave the game."

Kamui gasped. "Why?"

"He said he felt he wasn't needed. He specifically said that you should keep the spot for yourself."

She trembled and Palutena walked over to her to comfort her. That was before she ran back to her room and locked the door. As she leaned on her door, tears dropped from her face and hit her feet. She sat down her on her bed and looked at what was Corrin's bed. There was a note on it. She found out it was addressed to her and began to read it.

" _Kamui, if you're reading this, I'm already gone. By now, you're wondering why I'm gone. The reason is simple: I lost. What do I mean by this? I mean that I lost any chance of getting your love to Cloud. However, I'm happy for him. He's lucky to have the smartest, most beautiful, strongest, sweetest girl I've ever known. Anyway, since you want Cloud, I don't feel needed anymore. After all, once you think about it, although were the same person, you're played more in this game than I, so who'll miss me? So, where did I go?"_

Kamui covered her mouth at the next sentence.

 _"I'm making myself nonexistent. I'm glad to have known you...With love, Corrin."_

She instantly ran to the Angel Room.

"Palutena! Do you know where Corrin is?"

"I'm sorry, I don't."

Kamui left.

"I thought you had an all-seeing eye and an all-knowing-"

"Don't start, Pit."

Kamui ran to the nature room and found Mewtwo.

" _No, I don't know where he is. But I do know someone who can help you find him."_

She followed Mewtwo and he uncovered a hidden treasure chest. In it were bedrock blocks, flint, and steel.

"What are these?"

 _"Just gifts from someone who visited years ago."_

Mewtwo built the bedrock blocks into a rectangular shape and set it on fire. Someone came out of the portal.

"Hello, Mewtwo. Nice to see you again."

" _Hello, Steve. Welcome back."_

 **(AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is a reference to my first fanfiction)**

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4!**

"Who's this?"

" _This is Steve. He comes from Overworld."_

"Nice to meet you, Kamui."

"How do you know my name?"

"I've played your games."

" _You see, Kamui, other than the Kid Icarus group, he also knows which games he and others come from."_

"That sounds strange...but how is he going to help me find Corrin?"

"Simple. In my world, we often search for things we want. We just have to follow the clues."

 _"Looks like you two are busy. I'll see you soon."_

"Thanks, Mewtwo. Where do we start, Steve?"

"Well, do you have a note from him?"

"Yeah!"

Kamui led Steve to her room and she showed him her note. Steve had a straight expression as he read the note through its entirety.

"So, he's making himself nonexistent..."

"Yes..."

"From what it sounds like, it seems he's going to commit suicide. There are few games here that will actually let that happen. It's not Pikmin; he's bigger than most enemies there. It's not Mario; that's a friendly game. It can't be Zelda because Master Hand has his eye on Ganondorf for tricks. It's not the NES games; you just respawn. It's not the Pokemon series; if one faints, they can be revived. It's not Game and Watch, Pac-Man, Animal Crossing, Metroid, Final Fantasy, Street Fighter, Bayonetta, or Punch-Out because he can counter any of their attacks. Plus, they don't have a problem with him. That leaves two options: Fire Emblem, where you come from, or Kid Icarus, where Hades dwells. There's that or Final Destination 64."

Secretly, Kamui had no idea what he was talking about, but she did understand that there were only three places he could be.

"Luckily," Steve continued, "We have access to the Fire Emblem and Kid Icarus series right here."

Steve left the room and Kamui followed him to the Fire Emblem room. When Steve entered, Robin immediately greeted him.

"Hey, Steve! Long time, no see! What brings you here?"

"Solving a little mystery."

Kamui stayed silent.

"Kamui, are you all right?"

Female Robin and Lucina walked up to her. Kamui shook her head.

"What's wrong?"

"You know how I joked about dating Cloud yesterday?"

"Yes," Robin said and Lucina nodded.

"Well, Lucina, you were right...Corrin did have feelings for me...and I found out too late. Yesterday, after I confronted Corrin about eavesdropping, I left. I never saw him come back to the room. I was going to tell him I forgave him this morning, but he wasn't there. When I got back to the room after Master Hand's meeting, I found a note that told me he gave up and was going to-going to-"

Kamui choked on these last words and large tears hit the floor.

"Going to what?" Lucina asked.

"To kill himself," Steve finished. At that point, Kamui broke down, leading Lucina and Robin to comfort her. Meanwhile, Steve was talking to male Robin.

"Let's see. His game is Fire Emblem Fates, and that just came out," Robin deduced, "Depending on which side he chose, the opposite could kill him if he came back into their residence."

"I thought when Corrin left for Smash, he left for good!" Steve said.

"We both did, so it couldn't be that," Kamui said with her voice quivering.

"So that leaves Kid Icarus and Final Destination 64. Thank you, Robin."

Kamui and Steve left the room and went into the Angel Room.

"Why, hello, Steve!" Palutena said. "What brings you here?"

"We need to go into the Underworld."

"Okay," Pit said, "I took Hades out in the last chapter of the game, so if you wanna fight Reapers and Ornes, be my guest."

"Last I checked," Steve said calmly, "If you replay a chapter, the enemies respawn. Including Hades."

Pit groaned and Palutena used her powers to open a portal to the Underworld.

"You only have five minutes, so make the most of it."

Kamui and Steve went in and began to float. The entire Underworld was painted purple and black. There was a stream of souls for Hades' collection.

"Where's Hades?" Kamui asked.

"Right in front of you," said Hades, he looked square in Kamui's face. She jumped back, Steve didn't move. Kamui gathered all of her courage and spoke.

"Where's Corrin?"

"Who? I don't know anyone named Corn."

"CORRIN!"

"I'm just kidding with you, Dragon Eyes. I expect to collect his soul shortly."

"So you're saying he's not here."

"Why would he be? Souls don't come down here in a body unless you're Pitty or Pittooey."

"Do you know where he is?"

"Hmm...he's probably in Final Destination...after all, that's what it is, right? His Final Destination?"

"Come on, Steve!"

Steve and Kamui left the Underworld and Palutena closed the portal.

"One more place!"

Steve built a portal to the first Final Destination. Yet, when they arrived, no one was there but those two.

"Is it too late?"

Steve stayed silent, deep in thought. Kamui looked at Steve in tears.

"Steve, is it too late?!"

"Let me see the note."

Kamui handed him the note. Steve reached down and got a shard of Master Core and held it up to the paper.

"It seems we've forgotten to do something."

"What?"

"We've forgotten to look past what's there..."

He showed her the note and held up the shard to it. Letters became visible that read 'HELP'.

"And pay attention to what isn't."

"What's going on?! Why does it say help?"

"We've been tricked. Hades probably has Corrin. He said he would get his soul shortly, which means he's probably about to kill him himself. We have to go back!"

"I don't think so..."

Hades appeared in giant form in front of the two. In his hand was Corrin, unconscious.

"CORRIN!" Kamui yelled.

"You see, I intend to take Corrin's little dragon soul for myself. I mean, who wouldn't want the ability to turn into a dragon at will?"

Kamui gritted her teeth with tears in her eyes.

"Once you think about it, Kamui, this is your fault," Hades pointed out, "After you chewed him out, that confirmed his suspicions about you and Cloud. There was a small thought of suicide in his mind. I just expanded it."

Kamui was speechless.

"But, hey! If you want to save your beloved, why don't you come back to the Underworld? You're always welcome."

Hades and Corrin then disappeared. Meanwhile, Steve had built a portal back to the mansion.

"Come on. We have to prepare for battle."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 6! Sorry for not writing, I've been busy with other things.**

"So, how are we gonna rescue Corrin? We're going up against the Lord of the Underworld!" Kamui said. Steve, however, remained silent and deep in thought.

"There are many weapons we can use here," Steve noted, "The weapon used the when Pit beat him the first time was the Great Sacred Treasures...but we don't have access to that."

" _Maybe I can be of assistance_." Mewtwo floated into the room.

"How?"

" _This may not be my world, but perhaps the same strengths and weaknesses apply."_

"What do you mean?" asked Steve.

" _I can teach you the type strengths and weaknesses. In this case, I bet that Hades would be a Dark type. If he gets Corrin's soul, he'll be Dark-Dragon. So, if you caught an Ice-type, Bug-type, or a Pokemon that knows Night Shade."_

"He's pretty knowledgeable when he's not showing how he's better than us," Kamui said. Mewtwo stayed silent and Steve nodded.

"All right, let's go." Steve said.

"Wait!" Palutena and Pit ran into the room. "If you're going for Hades, we can help too! I'm sure Dyntos would be happy to lend us the Great Sacred Treasures again."

"And I'm eager to take out Hades again!"

"Someone has a bone to pick with Hades..."

Steve, Mewtwo, Pit, and Palutena went into the Pokemon room while Kamui stopped in her room. She closed the door and sat down on her bed.

"How-how could I have been so stupid?"

She was troubled, but not to the verge of tears.

"I shouldn't have joked about dating Cloud...I've known Corrin for years, I should've known better."

She laid down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Memories of her with Corrin flooded her.

 **FLASHBACK 1**

An eight-year-old Kamui sat on a hillside crying. The sun was setting and she was missing the beautiful sight in front of her. The problem wasn't that she was hurt, the problem was that she was lonely. She usually loved sunsets, but she would have really liked to enjoy it with someone, preferably someone who didn't call her a freak. As she practiced her swordsmanship, she was constantly insulted and avoided by her friends; she believed no one would know how it felt except for her best friend. Speaking of which, he walked up and sat down next to her.

"What's wrong?"

She looked in his eyes and a small grin replaced her frown.

"Nothing, Corrin..."

This time, Corrin frowned. Although he was her age, he knew when someone wasn't being honest.

"Are you thinking about it again?"

She nodded and more tears streaked her face before she covered her face with her hands. Corrin blushed before what he did next. He put his arms around her in a loving embrace.

"Kamui, look at me."

She looked at him as he smiled at her.

"I'm just like you...people say things about me all the time, good or bad."

"But you don't get your feelings hurt every day!"

"Maybe...but I know that despite what people say about you, you should worry about what _you_ think of you."

Kamui stayed silent and Corrin picked up a violet next to him. He then ripped off the stem and placed the flower in her hair. He smiled at her causing her to blush.

"Now let me tell you something," said Corrin, "Even though you're part dragon, you're still the prettiest dragon ever."

Kamui's face turned completely red. "Th-thanks, Corrin!"

"Now let's watch the sunset."

 **FLASHBACK 2**

This was three years before Corrin and Kamui got accepted into Smash Bros; they were both fifteen. Corrin was sparring against Kamui. They attacked each other using both swordsmanship and dragon. As they tried to wear one another down, they gained more scratches and scars, but both weren't going to be outdone by the other. Corrin lunged straight for her neck and would have been successful, except Kamui had her sword at his stomach. A little more, and they would both have killed each other. Corrin removed his spike-like arm and Kamui removed her sword.

"Good job! You used what I taught you!"

She smiled slyly. "It'll be useful to use that move. We should call it Destiny Bond."

"No...let's just keep it as a technique."

"If you insist..."

They walked to the hill they watch the sunset at, and just stood looking at the mountains; the sun was still high in the sky. Corrin turned a light shade of red looked at Kamui and saw her red eyes twinkle as she looked in the distance. Kamui noticed him in his trance.

"Corrin, you all right?"

Corrin walked up to her.

"Kamui, do you want to-you know-go-"

Kamui gasped. "Thanks for reminding me, Corrin! I have practice with my teacher in ten minutes! I have to go!"

Corrin had a deep frown on his face; his feelings have been put on hold once again. However, he smiled, and picked up a lily and handed it to her.

"You see this lily? It's not beautiful enough to match your beauty."

"Thanks, Corrin!"

She let him put the flower in her hair before running off.

 **FLASHBACK 3**

Corrin was now eighteen and he was sitting with Kamui sharing the good news.

"So you got accepted into Smash Bros?"

"Yeah..."

Kamui was frowning with Corrin, but the latter had an important question he had to ask Kamui.

"So you're leaving?"

"Yes..."

"Oh. I guess I'll see you soon then..."

"No, you won't."

Kamui looked at Corrin in shock, tears glistening at the thought of her closest friend leaving.

"I want you to come with me."

Corrin's heart was pounding at her answer. Kamui's heart was pounding; she was wondering if she had heard right. Did Corrin ask her to come with her to a new world?

"Please say yes...we'll both gain experience and make new friends-"

She cut him off with a hug and looked into his eyes. "I'd love to."

 **END OF FLASHBACKS**

As Kamui lay on her bed, she imagined Corrin sitting next to her, looking at the sunset. She remembered how he would always stand up for her and fight for her when she was being teased or threatened. She remembered how every weekend, they'd go to watch the sunset. She remembered how he would always put a flower in her hair. It was then that she realized...Corrin loved her. He's been showing it every time they spent time together. He always took the time out of his day to practice with her; no matter what he was doing, he always made sure he spent the afternoons on weekends watching the sunset with her; he always complimented her and supported her.

"That explains why he's so jealous of Cloud..."

But in her heart, she returned his feelings. She loved Corrin, and when he was rescued, she would tell him that. Steve peeked in.

"Sorry to bother you, but it's time."

She grabbed her sword and ran into the Kid Icarus room where Mewtwo, Pit, and Palutena were waiting. Mewtwo had a Master Ball in his hand, Palutena was putting the Great Sacred Treasures on Pit. Steve walked in.

"This is going to be a hard battle since Pit and Palutena already fought Hades. But I know that with our combined strength, we can win. Are you guys ready?"

They nodded as the portal to the Underworld opened. Steve put an enchanted diamond sword in his hand.

"Let's go."

They jumped in and Hades applauded.

"Well, Mr. Rubik's Cube, that was a fantastic speech."

Steve was silent and Kamui's eyes were full of anger.

"Well, here's the dragon girl herself. I believe you're looking for this?"

He held out his palm and there was Corrin, unconscious.

"CORRIN!" Tears welled up in Kamui's eyes.

"Hmm...a Pokemon, a bunch of blocks in the shape of a person, a goddess, and an angel. You want him?"

They prepared for battle.

"Then come and get him."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6!**

Hades put his fists up in a funny fighting stance.

"Come on! Show me what ya got!"

Mewtwo threw his PokeBall and Hades' eyes went wide. He was looking up at Arceus, the deity of the Pokemon World. The ring around its stomach was a dark green, meaning that Mewtwo had given it the Insect Plate. While Hades was distracted, Pit and Palutena charged with the Great Sacred Treasures. Kamui looked around for Steve, who appeared riding the Ender Dragon.

"Get Corrin!" Steve said. "We'll take care of him."

Meanwhile, Hades was now aware of the attacks being aimed at him. "YOU LITTLE PESTS! ALL ORNES, ATTACK!"

"Careful, Pit and Steve," Palutena warned, "If one of the Ornes touch you, you're finished!"

"That's my line!" Pit whined. A barrage of Ornes charged toward the group. Hades was dodging any Judgment attack he could, as whenever he was hit, he got severely damaged. With Hades distracted, Kamui floated towards Corrin, making sure not to gain Hades' attention. She was almost at him; she was reaching for his hand, she yearned for it. Hades had fended Arceus off and noticed Kamui going towards Corrin and grinned evilly.

"NOPE! NICE TRY THOUGH!"

With a simple flick, he sent the unconscious Corrin flying. Kamui gasped and went after him, trying not to sob. Arceus, Pit, Palutena, and Steve stopped and watched.

"Well...I don't think I'm hungry anymore...looks like Corrin's little dragon soul is going to _WASTE_!"

Corrin suddenly shot down into the deep abyss of the underworld, and Kamui chased after him.

"Kamui!"

Steve, Pit, and Palutena went after the two, but they seemed to be moving slower than usual. Palutena realized what had happened.

"He slowed us down! We can't go faster unless he uses his power to make us go back to normal!"

" _No problem! Arceus, use Judgment again!"_

Hades got knocked back with the attack and glared. "All right then! Your friends are going to get a hard landing, then!"

Hades opened a portal that was many miles above the Smash Mansion; Kamui and Corrin went through and Hades closed the portal.

"Guys! Let's go!"

Palutena and the others exited the Underworld while Hades tried to patch himself up. Meanwhile, Kamui and Corrin were hurdling towards the ground. Corrin was still unconscious, Kamui almost reached him.

"Corrin-wake-up!"

She grabbed his hand and pulled him into an embrace. At this point, she forgot she was falling. All she cared about was Corrin. She held him tighter and tighter with her eyes blinded with tears until she felt a pair of arms embrace her back. She looked up and saw Corrin smiling down at her.

"Corrin! You're all right!"

"Of course, I am...are you?"

"Now that I know you're alive. We're falling and neither of us can fly!"

Corrin smiled despite the fact that Kamui had worry on her face.

"Maybe it's not so bad..."

"What's not so bad?"

"If you replace me."

They were getting close to the ground.

"What do you mean?!"

"Think about it...a stunning girl who can fight...something that appeals to players all around the world."

"Corrin, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying...that when this day is over...I'll be gone."

"Shut up. SHUT UP!"

Corrin closed his eyes as a tear rolled down his face.

"My only regret is that I didn't tell you-"

Kamui put a finger to his mouth before hugging him and bracing for impact. However, they didn't feel anything rocky or rough. Their eyes shot open as they found that they were centimeters from the ground.

" _So, how about that battle?"_

They looked up and saw Mewtwo using Psychic to keep them airborne. He gently put them on the ground and Corrin stood up and brushed himself off before looking to Kamui. Kamui looked at him showing all signs of seriousness in her eyes.

"Thanks, Mewtwo."

 _"Welcome back, Corrin."_

Corrin smiled at Mewtwo before looking at Kamui's hard glare.

"I need to talk to you. Now."

Kamui led him inside the mansion, leaving Mewtwo confused. After Corrin entered, she closed the door to their room and locked it. Corrin faced her.

"Look, I know that I upset you because of eavesdropping and everything, but-"

Corrin was cut short as he was tackled by Kamui onto the floor.

"Don't speak." The seriousness was gone. She couldn't take it anymore; she needed Corrin to know.

"I'm sorry, Corrin...I'm so sorry."

Corrin smiled and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a white flower and placed it in her hair, much to her enjoyment.

"I-lo-" She was interrupted by Corrin pulling her into a passionate kiss, a kiss he's been wanting for over ten years. After all of the times watching the sunset, picking flowers, and sparring with her, this kiss was worth the wait.

"I love you too, Kamui."

This triggered tears of joy from Kamui. As they got up, pulled Corrin into one last embrace before walking out the room. They walked down the hall and ran into Villager and Mr. Game and Watch. Villager had his usual smile, Game and Watch had his usual blank expression. Steve walked out of their room.

"Oh, hello, Corrin and Kamui. These two have been excited for the battle you promised."

"Then let's go!" Kamui said, getting fired up. Corrin took out his sword. The four walked into Battlefield.

 **3...2...1...GO!**

 **SIX MINUTES LATER...**

 **The winners are...Villager and Mr. Game and Watch!**

The four walked out of the arena; Corrin and Kamui were upset.

"So, you're telling me," Kamui told Villager, "You use a bowling ball to fight? AND IT KILLS EARLY?!"

"You think that that kills early?! He took out my first stock with a stupid bucket, and finished me with that 9!"

"Don't forget," Steve cut in, "Villager can also use a tree to fight."

Kamui and Corrin stayed silent as the three walked away. Corrin looked at Kamui.

"Let's go to the Pokemon Room. It's very relaxing."

Kamui smiled as she walked into the Pokemon Room with Corrin, hand in hand.

 **THE END**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
